The present invention relates to an instrument for measuring magnetic fields and, more particularly, to a single bridge magnetic field sensor.
A magnetic field sensor can detect magnetic field vectors in a space. However, indicating the direction of a magnetic field requires measurement on the same location to determine three magnetic field components orthogonal to one another. Although various vector magnetic field sensors are available, the measurement ranges of the magnetic field strength of these sensors are different. For example, Hall sensors are suitable for determining magnetic fields of 10 μT to 1 T, whereas reluctive sensors can detect magnetic fields of 1 mT to 0.1μ. Thus, different magnetic fields require different types of vector sensors. Furthermore, the three component sensors of currently available vector sensors are independent and are located in different locations, such that the whole device is large. Furthermore, the magnetic fields to be determined are not located on the same horizontal reference plane, leading to numerical errors in the magnetic field vector strength. Thus, a need exists for continuous improvement and development of vector magnetic field sensors.